


Arthur and the Milkman

by orphan_account



Series: Calcium Deprived [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin can't stop thinking about that one time he and Arthur did that one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur and the Milkman

**Author's Note:**

> I felt as though their story wasn't quite over.

Merlin was in a bit of a tight situation.

His cock missed Arthur’s mouth.

Every day, sometimes at the most inopportune moments, he’d look at Arthur and think back to the night when he’d forgotten to replace the milk. His dick would be achingly hard by the time he’d thought of an excuse to leave.

They hadn’t talked about it after it happened. Merlin had mooed and they laughed then Arthur got up and left, saying “Don’t let it happen again, Merlin,” as he closed the door behind him.

Then they pretended like it never happened at all.

Now, a month later, he was staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head, wondering what to do. It wasn’t that he liked Arthur that way; they were mates, yeah, but he’d never thought of Arthur like that. Lately, though all he could think of was how eagerly Arthur let him fuck his mouth and come down his throat.

He’d contemplated pouring the last half of the milk jug down the sink and waiting to see what would happen, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. What if Arthur found out? But on the other hand, how was he supposed to keep living this way? Merlin couldn’t even walk into the kitchen for fear he’d see Arthur chugging down the milk straight from the container again. Or open the refrigerator without seeing the damn thing and being reminded once more of The Night.

So he’d decided to drink until there was only about three tablespoons left, that way it’d be practically finished but Merlin couldn’t be blamed for emptying it.

Merlin was just getting hard from thinking about the wet warmth of Arthur’s mouth again when his door slammed open. His stomach flipped and his heart started racing.

“I don’t know if this is some sort of joke, Merlin, but I’ll tell you right now it’s not funny,” Arthur said angrily.

“What joke?”

Seeing Arthur flushed red in anger reminded him of other circumstances under which the blonde coloured, namely when he had a cock shoved between his gorgeous lips.

“This.” He shook the milk jug in his hand.

“I didn’t finish it!”

“You might as well have.”

“But I didn’t.”

Arthur fumed a few seconds before saying, “This isn’t enough for even a mouthful. Go buy some more.”

Merlin sat on the edge of his bed and crossed his arms. “Not a chance.”

At first, Merlin thought for sure his plan had failed. Then Arthur got a mischievous twinkle in his eye and started walking toward him.

Arthur had Merlin’s pants off in seconds and was staring his erection right in the face. Stoically, he unscrewed the top of the milk and poured it right over Merlin’s hard length.

“Hey!” Merlin jumped from the cold shock and looked at the stained blanket with a furrowed brow.

“You have only yourself to blame Merlin,” Arthur chided. Merlin would have argued more had Arthur not started lapping up the milk from his skin, first the thighs, then up and down Merlin’s leaking cock. Merlin tried not to moan too desperately.

Just before Arthur finally put the whole thing in his mouth, he looked up coquettishly into Merlin’s wide blue eyes.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice this right when I walked in. If you wanted it, all you had to do was ask.”

“As if I could,” Merlin replied breathlessly.

“Well now I’m telling you that you can.” Arthur kissed the tip and licked teasingly around the head, causing Merlin to grasp tightly the blanket under his hands. “I don’t mind. I like it, honestly.”

And if that wasn’t a confession that Arthur was a whore for Merlin’s cock then Merlin didn’t know what was. He didn’t feel the least bit shameful or embarrassed when he bucked his hips and forced himself all the way into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur gladly took in the whole length.

It was then that Merlin realised that for all his tough talk, Arthur actually enjoyed being dominated and treated so roughly.

“Faster, Arthur,” Merlin ordered. “Go faster.” And Arthur bobbed up and down rapidly.

“Moan for me, Arthur,” Merlin demanded. And Arthur did.

It was so incredibly sexy.

He caught Arthur stroking himself and decided to test his authority even more.

“Stop touching yourself.” Arthur took his hand away from his cock and gripped both of Merlin’s thighs.

Merlin took it the final step and curled his fingers into Arthur’s blond hair, forcing him to come down hard into the tuft of black curls above his cock. Arthur moaned and Merlin was undone. He throbbed his release into Arthur and laid back with a contented sigh.

Arthur however wasn’t finished. As soon as Merlin laid back Arthur got up and straddled over him. He pulled Merlin’s shirt from over his head and jerked his own cock until his come stained Merlin’s pale chest.

Once done, Arthur flipped down on the bed and lay breathing heavily next to Merlin.

“So do I moo again or what?” Merlin asked once they’d both caught their breath.

“Merlin?”

“Yes, Arthur?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

And Merlin did.


End file.
